Dark Arts
by Melodie LeBeau
Summary: It's time for graduation. What is Harry going to do without the only home he has ever known? The war is over. Harry and Draco have to live together? Snape is headmaster, and Dumbledore is meddling. Nothing good can come from this. Or can it?


**Title**: Dark Arts  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Only the ideas in this story! I do not make any profit from this or whatnot.. you know the drill...  
**Summary**: It's time for graduation. What is Harry going to do without the only home he has ever known? The war is over. Snape is headmaster, and Dumbledore is meddling. Nothing good can come from this. Or can it?  
**Pairings**: Harry/Draco (and background Ron/Hermione, Sirius/Remus, Ginny/Pansy, and maybe others we'll see)  
**Rating**: R (eventually more?)  
**Warnings**: AU (Canon? What's that?), OC's abound!, minor background femslash.  
**Author's Notes**: This is a complete overhaul and rewriting of a fic I wrote back in early 2003. It sucked utterly, but got a lot of positive feedback on back then. I really loved the concept, but it was written really badly so I decided to give it another go! Since it was written before the 5th book was published, while taking place during 7th year this has to be very, very alternate reality. Although I am rewriting it completely it would change the story too much to follow certain events in the last few books so we'll just call this an AU and not worry too much about canon. Horcrux? That's a made up word, Jim. Cheers!

**Chapter 1** – _**Later. Not Goodbye. **_

Harry Potter sat staring blindly into the Gryffindor common room fire, the reflection of the flames dancing across his glasses. He sighed and sank deeper into the overstuffed armchair he had occupied during so many late nights sitting awake with his two best friends – studying, chatting, or making plans for their survival.

This is really it? The day of graduation. Time to leave the only home he had ever known behind. Sure, he lived with his relatives for ten years, but that was not a home. Hogwarts was where he made his first friend, his first enemy, had his first kiss. It was the place where he became the person he is today.

This year had been so bittersweet.

On one hand the war was over, and he could be a normal boy without the fear of the madman he was destined to kill, or the weight of the thought of committing that act.

On the other hand, so many had been lost. It's hard to go on and enjoy a normal life.

Also there are the fans. At least he isn't alone in the limelight this time. When the final battle had come, unexpectedly, to the grounds of Hogwarts – Draco Malfoy had stood with him, trading him wands so he could fight Voldemort while using Harry's wand to cast defensive spells on him. And when Voldemort tired of this and attempted to cast the killing curse on Malfoy they had cast it back on him in unison destroying him finally.

Malfoy seemed to feed on the positive attention at first, but soon grew tired of people stealing his things and trying to slip him love potions.

The aftermath of the battle had been chaos.

Madam Pomfrey had been lost in the battle, and McGonagall seriously injured, leaving Hermione to lead the recovery effort.

Professor Dumbledore had spent the last of his energy casting a strong barrier around Harry, Draco, and Voldemort to prevent anyone interfering. When he was found by Snape after the battle, he refused any potions or healing charms simply stating that everything must come to an end for new beginnings to occur.

The funerals went on for two weeks afterward, and the trials several months. Dumbledore's funeral was held on Hogwarts grounds, overlooking the lake. Fawkes disappeared shortly after , and has not been seen since.

Two days later Snape stood before the Wizengamot to be awarded an Order of Merlin first class.

*

A loud pounding on the portrait covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room pulled Harry out of his reverie.

He glanced up at the entrance just as he heard someone yell "Canary Creams!" - the door slammed open bouncing off the wall and a very ruffled looking Draco Malfoy stormed in.

Draco stopped and smoothed the wrinkles from his robes and sniffed disdainfully at the red and gold interior before settling his gaze on an unimpressed looking Harry.

"I will have you know I have been banging on that insufferable portrait for ten minutes." Draco declared haughtily.

Harry rolled his eyes, unfolding himself from his comfortable position and said "Funny, I don't... "

Draco held up one thin pale hand "That is not important. You do realize that we will be leaving in less than five hours."

Draco paced in a small circle in front of Harry, fiddling with a white blonde lock tucked behind his ear, he rushed on. "Snape sent for me and told to me fetch you and meet in his office. I have no idea what you did, but if you somehow dragged me into trouble with you and prevent me from graduating I will destroy you, so help me Merlin..."

Harry stood up, and rolled his eyes at Draco again. "I haven't done anything, stop being such a drama queen" and walked out the portrait hole.

Draco scowled after him for a moment before following him out with one last smirk thrown over his shoulder at the common room.

The boys walked on in the direction of the headmaster's office in silence for some time before Draco glanced over at Harry and smirked saying "What is wrong Potter? You haven't thrown one decent insult my way all day. Are you feeling ill?"

Harry glanced over at Draco and rolled his eyes for the third time that day. "Shut up, Malfoy."

As they approached the stone gargoyle Harry paused realizing he hadn't been in the headmaster's office since Dumbledore's death. He knew Snape deserved the job, and he respected and admired him for the work he did with the Order, but he didn't know how much he wanted to see him sitting behind Dumbledore's desk.

"Seriously, you alright there Potter?" Draco was looking at Harry as though he thought he might get sick all over his trainers at any moment.

Harry glanced up at Draco and nodded. "Yeah, I am fine. I just don't know the new password."

Draco turned his nose up slightly and spoke in a superior tone. "Dragonsbane." The Gargoyle immediately bowed his head and graciously stepped to the side revealing the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office.

Draco smirked at Harry and began up the stairs ahead of him. Harry almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself with the thought that if he spent another ten minutes with Draco Malfoy they might fall out from being rolled too much.

Harry was speechless as he stepped into Headmaster Snape's office. It was most definitely the same office that was once held by Albus Dumbledore, but it looked quite different.

Dumbledore's personal bobbles and trinkets had been removed, and replaced by ones belonging to Snape. Where there was once a large golden globe, now stood a glass shelf littered with tiny crystal vials, the ever present bowl of candy had been replaced with a neat tray of tea things.

As always, the portraits of all past headmasters of Hogwarts were present on the walls around the office, and Fawkes' cage stood in the same spot it always had, now empty.

The most remarkable change Harry noticed was a new brightly painted portrait hanging behind the desk which contained a smiling Albus Dumbledore waving merrily at Harry with a lolly in his mouth.

Snape cleared his throat loudly and Harry's attention was drawn down to the desk below the portrait.

"If you would care to sit, Mr. Potter." Snape snapped and gestured to a seat next to one Draco was already sitting in, chuckling. Harry blinked and rushed forward to the chair "Sorry, Sir."

Snape merely sighed and gestured to the tray on his desk saying in a flat tone "Tea?" It was very obvious Snape didn't expect them to accept the offer. Draco spoke up cheerfully from beside Harry. "That would be lovely, thank you Professor! I will take mine with five sugars and a dash of cream. What for you, Harry?"

It was all Harry could do to not burst out laughing at the look on Snape's face. "Well, just plain for me thank you."

Snape's lip was curled and his back stiff as he poured their cups, all the while Dumbledore's portraits eyes twinkling like mad behind him. He twitched his wand and sent them flying toward the boys, nearly dumping them down their fronts in the process.

"Well, now that pleasantries are out of the way. I asked you here to make you both an offer." Snape sipped his own tea and he fixed a level stare on the two boys in front of him. "As you well know, I am not accustomed to giving special treatment, and you should understand that this offer does not come without great consideration from myself and the rest of the staff here. Professor Lupin will be leaving after this term to continue his retirement. Professor Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley will be going as well as was arranged when they volunteered to fill in. Professor McGonagall has recovered enough from her injuries to return to the position of Transfigurations professor at the beginning of next term. This leaves us wanting of two staff members here at Hogwarts."

Harry stared at Snape for a moment before rousing himself. "But, to be a professor you must attend additional training after graduation with exams, and neither of us knows a tick of healing magic..."

Draco glared over at Harry "I might have talent in healing, how would you know Potter?"

Harry dismissed Draco with a wave of his hand "You don't though."

Snape lifted an irritated eyebrow and snapped "If you would let me finish, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned back to Snape and settled back into his chair.

"I was not suggesting that either of you take Mrs. Weasley's position as a mediwizard. You would be wasted. Miss Granger will be returning to fill that position."

Harry began to open his mouth again but Snape hurried on before he could utter a sound.

"Miss Granger has been completing extra course work to obtain her Mediwitch degree for the last two years, and will be licensed by the beginning of term. As for you two. I wish to offer you the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Draco sat up strait in his chair "Is this a joke, Professor? As Potter already pointed out, we do not have our teaching licenses, let alone the fact that there are two of us and one position. Is this some sort of duel to the death scenario? Wizard left standing get's the job?"

"It is as I said, Mr. Malfoy, I am offering you both the job. I wish for you to jointly teach the subject. I believe that together you will be able to teach the students better than any one person could. You two defeated the dark lord together with skills you did not learn from the previous professors of the subject. But, those were the skills you needed to do the job. Our students need these skills to prevent future dark lords from rising to power. Together you will provide them with a balance. Light, and Dark. Offensive, and Defensive. An important lesson for them to learn. Now on to the matter of your lack of education. I have arranged for you to study privately over the holiday and take your exams before returning at the beginning of term."

Harry felt numb. This was everything he hoped for. A reason to stay here, at Hogwarts, for as long as he wished. Even if he had to work with Malfoy, he didn't have to leave his home. But, there was one problem. "Um, doesn't it usually take a full year to complete the training to obtain your license Sir?"

Snape looked down his nose at Harry. "It usually does, yes, but I have the confidence that without any distractions you two will be ready by the beginning of term."

Draco didn't like the tone in Snape's voice. "No distractions, Sir?"

Snape grinned wickedly down at them "Yes, no distractions. Should you choose to accept the position you will be placed in a residence for the summer where you will live and study. You will have daily tutoring sessions and have a free day on Sundays. After you have passed your exams and return here to teach, the house will be yours for future holidays. Now go. The feast will begin shortly, and I expect you to return here with your answer immediately following."

*

After exiting the Headmaster's office Draco paused and turned to Harry suddenly. "So, that was unexpected. What are you going to do? Are you going to say yes? I can't imagine being stuck in a house with you for two and a half months, alone, studying all the time. But, I bet it will pay well and you wont have to go live in some dodgy flat in London all alone. At least there is that. I might kill myself if we were to share a bathroom. I bet you're a pig, leaving underclothes about the bathroom floor all the..."

"Malfoy, shut it before I shut it for you. The ceremony is in twenty minutes, and I still have to get dressed for it. I'll meet you outside the great hall after the feast." And with that Harry turned on his heel and strode toward the Gryffindor dormitory.

Draco puffed up a bit, and said loudly to Harry's retreating back. "You really spend more than one minute getting ready? Dear Merlin, you look like you just roll out of bed under a truck and go."

Only twenty minutes, really? Draco set off toward the dungeons at a dead run. It took him twenty minutes to just shower.

*

The graduation ceremony was the grandest of all the celebrations Harry had seen in his seven years at Hogwarts.

The Hall was decorated in all silver and white. Orbs floated high near the ceiling casting soft light over the great hall. There were speeches given by all the Professors, Draco, and Hermione (the Head Boy and Girl). Everyone's Names were called and they were officially declared graduates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the last witch received her scroll and walked back to the Hufflepuff table Snape stood up and lifted one hand and lightly flicked his wand stating in a bored voice. "Let the feast begin."

"Alright, Harry, we are done! Aren't you excited!?" Ron yelled putting Harry into  
a headlock as Hermione threw herself at him from the other side squeezing him in a teary hug. "I can't believe we are actually done. I am so happy!"

Harry laughed in between gasping breaths as he struggled to loosen the hold his two best friends had on him. "It's brilliant, really, but I can't breath!" he pulled on Ron's arm around his neck and managed to topple them all into a tangled laughing pile of limbs on the floor of the great hall.

"This is adorable, really, but we need to be on our way, Potter." Draco smirked down at the goden trio who were currently trying to get up off the floor, but laughing too hard to do so.

Harry looked up at Draco still chuckling "Alright, yeah, I'm coming." and the same time Ron stopped laughing and glared up at Draco. Draco just cocked an eyebrow at the tall redhead that was currently climbing to his feet and said "Congratulations, Weasley. And you as well Granger. I hope you are as successful in adult life as you have been in school life." nodding once to each of them, turning, and striding out of the great hall with Harry trotting behind him yelling back to his friends "I'll see you on the train!"

A few minutes later both the boys were back in the headmaster's office. Harry standing stiffly to one side, and Draco lounging in one of the chairs.

Snape smirked at Harry's obvious nerves. "How did you enjoy the festivities?"

"It was wonderful, Sir." Harry said anxiously.

"Well then there is no point in idol chat i suppose. Then what are your decisions."

After a slight pause Harry burst forth "I will do it." at the same time that Draco casually said "I'm in."

"Well, then. I do believe you have a train to catch." Snape stood up from behind the desk. "The timetable for your tutoring sessions will be waiting for you at your new residence. The sessions will begin on Monday. I would suggest a trip to Daigon Alley before Monday to access your Gringotts vaults, as well as obtain any supplies you might require. I hope to see you at the beginning of term assuming you both put forth the proper effort and pass your exams."


End file.
